The present invention relates to devices and methods for controlling objects. In the field of home electronics, remote controls for controlling electronic devices are well-known. Many electronic devices typically to be found in households are nowadays equipped with remote controls. The remote controls allow for switching on, switching off or changing a setting of the associated electronic device. In the industrial field, the use of remote controls for controlling and monitoring facilities is also known.
Typically, each device is assigned its own remote control. Therefore, in environments with many remote-controllable devices and facilities, a large number of remote controls is required. The remote controls assigned to different devices and facilities thereby often comprise operational concepts differing from one another. This forces the user of the remote controls to become familiar with a number of different operational concepts.
For controlling remote-controllable devices and facilities, conventional remote controls generally send control signals to the device or the facility to be controlled. For this purpose, the remote control establishes a direct communication connection with the device or the facility to be controlled. Typically, this communication connection is an infrared data connection. The remote control sends infrared signals in which the desired control command is encoded to the device to be controlled. The limited operating range of the infrared signals and the necessity of a direct line of sight between the remote control and the device or the facility to be controlled are disadvantages of the data exchange via infrared signal.
Document WO 02/43023 A2 describes a remote control which together with a control unit may control a plurality of devices. The spatial coordinates of all devices to be controlled are stored in the control unit. The remote control comprises means for determining the spatial position and orientation of the remote control. By means of these data, the control unit detects whether the remote control points at one of the controllable devices and, as the case may be, selects this device for controlling.
Document DE 10 2005 046 218 A1 also describes a remote-control system for controlling a plurality of devices. Here as well, a control unit is provided which stores the spatial coordinates of all controllable devices. Again, the position and orientation of the remote control are determined in order to detect which device the remote control is pointed at. The spatial coordinates of the controllable devices may alternatively be stored in the remote control itself.
Document US 2005/0225453 describes a remote-control system for controlling a plurality of devices. Here as well, a control unit is provided which stores the spatial coordinates of all controllable devices. Here again, the position and alignment of the remote control are recorded in order to detect at which device the remote control is aimed. The selected device may be controlled by means of gestures executed with the remote control.
In all three documents, the remote control must be pointed at the device coordinates stored in the respective control unit. This may turn out to be uncomfortable. For very small, distant or hidden devices, pointing the remote control precisely enough may be difficult. This is even more the case if the devices to be controlled are located out of sight or in another room or building.
Furthermore, the dependence on the spatial coordinates of the devices to be controlled limits the flexibility of the proposals made up to now. There are no possibilities provided for controlling groups of devices commonly or for offering predefined complex control sequences in a comfortably accessible manner.
Document US 2006/0241864 describes a remote-control system for controlling a plurality of devices. The spatial coordinates of all controllable objects are stored. Furthermore, it is possible to associate certain spatial coordinates with devices which are in fact at another place. A device to be controlled is selected by aligning the remote control to the device or by bringing the remote control in its vicinity. This suggestion thus facilitates the selection of small devices or devices which are arranged in a concealed manner. However, no possibility is provided for commonly controlling a group of devices or for offering predefined complex control sequences in a comfortably accessible manner.